


Не повторяй ошибок отца

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (1998), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т9-77 (Сын Артура и Гвен)/Моргана. "Только не повторяй ошибок отца"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не повторяй ошибок отца

**Author's Note:**

> Отрыла в дебрях черновиков старый драббл, написанный на Мерлин-фест еще года 4 назад.  
> Ангст, драма, чуточка безумия и убойная доля пафоса.  
> Все, как я люблю ;)  
> Пусть пылится.

Ты стоишь предо мной, златокудрый, как ангел, - мальчик, рожденный на развалинах старого мира. Мальчик, который уже никогда не познает магию - проклятый Эмрис забрал ее всю с собой, лишив земли Альбиона ее живительной влаги - как его отец не познал материнской любви.  
  
Если бы Артур знал, как бессмысленно оборвется его славная жизнь - одним точным ударом меча спасенного им однажды ребенка - он бы посмеялся над горькой иронией судьбы. Но Артур мертв, и никакое знание на свете уже не потревожит его душу. Покойся с миром, братец. Быстроногий ветер разнес твой пепел по всему Альбиону, горластые чайки огласили своими криками морские просторы - да будет так. Жизнь человеческая - мгновение в вечности, кому как не мне это знать, мне, пред чьими глазами пронеслись сотни жизней. Я любимица мироздания, чужие души для меня словно раскрытая книга, я вижу будущее так же четко, как иной помнит свое прошлое. Я знала, что ты придешь.  
  
Мой ангел, мое проклятие.  
Молю, не повторяй ошибок отца.  
  
Я грезила о тебе еще тогда, тысячу лет назад - изгнанная твоим дедом, презираемая твоим отцом, отвергнутая всеми, кого так сильно любила - я грезила о тебе. Я верила: мне воздастся. Твоя душа, предвиденная мной - столь чистая, столь светлая - уже тогда повергала в экстаз все мое существо. Ты должен был стать мне наградой за муки, что я претерпела во имя силы - силы, который больше нет! О, как же сер этот новый мир - без магии. Как пуст, как безучастен. Как молчаливы леса - теперь, когда голоса дриад затихли навеки. Как холодно в этом мире, коль жар заклинаний не разгоняет кровь. Мерзкий воришка Эмрис - украл, украл! Унес, забрал с собою в могилу. О горе нам!  
  
Но ты стоишь предо мной, и твой лик безмятежен - ты словно сон, что сбылся. Не бойся, мой милый мальчик, ни слов моих странных, ни взглядов, что, может быть, самую малость безумны. Ты здесь, ты пришел - свершилось. Да будет так. Не бойся меня, подойди - я столько ждала тебя, боже! Позволь мне коснуться твоих нежных щечек, мое совершенство. Позволь испить с твоих дивных уст амброзию жизни. Возьми мою руку. Ты чувствуешь? То мое сердце стучит в самых кончиках пальцев.  
  
О, сладкий миг торжества! Сын Артура и Гвиневеры в объятьях той, что всю свою жизнь положила на алтарь их погибели! Вручает мне сердце свое и душу, и льнет, и верит - и это пьянит тем сильнее, чем ярче горит во мне ненависть ко всем Пендрагонам. О да, ты тоже один из них, прекрасный мой ангел. Чудовищная, невозможная насмешка судьбы! Эти тонкие губы, прекрасная линия носа, эти скулы и лоб - высокий и чистый - все это его, его! И золото шелковых прядей, и глаз синева – ничего от той, что выносила тебя в своей утробе. О как подло, как гадко! Поместить столь прекрасную душу в такой омерзительный, мне ненавистный сосуд! Я вижу в тебе не спасенье свое, а лик короля, что отвергнул меня, низвергнув в пучину отчаянья, злобы и страха. Ты демон, ты демон!  
  
О боже, ты само совершенство.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
